VicJORIous OneShots
by NotTooEmo
Summary: Just a few Jori one-shots
1. Chapter 1

'Why couldn't it have been me? Why her? Why couldn't she have been in the car with me? Jade is pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. Jade had just seen her girlfriend and some of her friends get into a collision. Cat, Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie were going to Nozu's for a party. Everyone at Hollywood Arts was expected to be there so, the gang all gathered at the Vega house and waited for 8:00 to roll around.

_"Can I please ride with you, Jade?"__  
_

_"No you have to ride with us."_

_"It'll be fine. It's just a five minute ride then, I'll see you when we get there."_

_"Fine, but you owe me when we get home."_

_"What?"_

_"Yup, you have to do something for me."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"You have to...hmm...wear a pretty purple dress."_

_"I hate purple...and dresses."_

_"I love purple."_

_"I hate you."_

Jade replays her last words in her mind. 'I hate you. I hate you.' Suddenly Jade feels an arm wrap around her, making her snap out of her self-loathing.

"Hey" Beck says. Jade nods in response, not feeling up to a conservation. Beck senses this and leans close to her. "You know they say it's better if you talk about it."

Jade shrugs "I hate you."

"What?" Beck says.

"That's the last thing I said to her before we left. 'I hate you'...I didn't mean it"

"And she knows that. You know she knows that."

Jade shrugs again, turning her head, and secretly wiping her forming tears. "I'm done talking if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure"

After hours of awkward silence between the two a doctor walks into the waiting room. "Family of Victoria Vega, Caterina Valentine, and Robert Shapiro." Everyone in the waiting room stands, looking expectantly at the doctor. "Um, parents only for now." he says. Mr and Mrs Vega and Mrs Shapiro all step forward. Realizing no one has stepped forward for Cat, Jade grabs Beck's arm and walks them both to where the other parents are standing. The doctor looks at the two of them, confused, but after an angry scowl from Jade, the doctor directs the group to a large room.

"Well," The doctor begins. "Let's start with Caterina. She has a few minor injuries, twisted ankle, broken arm and a little blood loss. Robert has a slight concussion, broken leg and a couple of spinal cord injuries." The doctor takes a short pause before turning to look at the Vega parents. "Tori, however, being on the impacted side of the vehicle, has a fractured rib, dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, and has been slipping in and out of a coma for the past few hours." Jade let silent tears fall, before exiting the room.

"Jade!" Beck shouts chasing after her arriving in the hospital parking lot.

"What?" Jade whips around, eyes red from crying and make-up running down her face and staining her white shirt. Jade looks down at the black spots on her shirt. "The one day I decide to wear white, right." Jade chuckles bitterly.

"You should go see her."

"I can't, I'm afraid."

"What? Jade A. West is afraid."

"A little." Jade shrugs.

"Come on," Beck says, placing a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder. "everything will be fine."

Jade silently agrees and links her arm with Beck's. Beck leads her through the hall, up some stairs and to Tori's room, before pausing outside of the door.

"You ready?"Beck asks.

"Not really." Jade sighs. Mr. and Mrs. Vega step out of the room to see Jade and Beck standing there. They both put on a couple of fake smiles before walking away. As he passes Mr. Vega put a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Beck gently uncoils his arm from Jade's and pushes her toward the door. Jade looks back at him, confused.

"What, you're not going with me?"

"Nope, you've got to do this yourself." Jade nods sadly, takes a deep breath, and walks into Tori's room. She enters the room to see the broken girl laying on the bed. Jade walks to the side of the bed and takes a seat grabbing tori's hand. The way the cold hand feels in her own makes reality hit her hard.

"Jade?" A cracking voice interupts her thought. Jade slowly looks up seeing Tori's brown eyes and puts on a small smile.

"Hey, how are you?" Jade asks.

"Fine, I guess...tired. Have you been crying?" Tori says.

"Is it noticable?"

"Only a lot." Tori squeezes Jade's hand feeling the warmth on her cold palm.

"You know how I said I hated you? I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't and I never thought for second that you did."

"Good."

"My parents said I can leave next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I will have to stay in bed alot, but atleast I can see you more."

"Yeah."

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you slept today?"

"No, not really."

Tori grabs Jade's arm pulling her onto the bed with her. When Jade is comfortable Tori places her head gently on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, before falling asleep. Jade looks down at the sleeping beauty and places a delicate kiss on the top of her head. Then, she lays her head back and falls asleep.

**What do you think? Review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can see

But I can't hear

What I do see

Puts me in fear

Why do they point

Why do they stare

Why am I quickly

Losing air

Everything's wet

Everything's still

The burning in my chest

Is all I can feel

I try to breathe

But it's only water

Now my chest

Feels much hotter

I can see

But I can't hear

What I do see

Puts me in fear

The darkess now

Is closing in

It hurts so much

I want to end

Why does everyone

Stand and stare

They act like they

Don't really care

I can see

But I can't hear

What I do see

Puts me in fear

A pitch black space

There's nothing around

My feet don't even

Touch the ground

I can't see

And I can't hear

All because

They didn't care


End file.
